By such an apparatus, which is known from WO2012002814A1, liquid is inserted in the cavity to surround the eggshell of the egg, after which the device for providing microwave radiation is turned on, whereby the liquid as well as the egg is being heated. The liquid is in heat exchanging contact with the eggshell, whereby due to the layer of liquid around the eggshell a good cooking process of the egg by means of the microwave radiation is obtained.
The egg can be cooked in less than two minutes. The apparatus of WO2012002814A1 is provided with an outlet being coupled to a drain for removal of the liquid from the holder after use.
During the cooking process all liquid is maintained inside the cavity to maintain a desired layer of liquid around the egg. A disadvantage of the known apparatus is that a build up of the pressure inside the cavity will occur. Due to said pressure build up the holder needs to be relative strong to be able to withstand the relatively high pressure. Furthermore, at such a system with pressure build up, for example components such as seals and hoses are relatively heavy loaded, are relatively critical, and are relatively demanding and thus relatively expensive. The holder will need to be kept closed with a relatively large force. This limits the feasibility of manual or motorized actuated open-close mechanisms for the holder.